The Art Of Bearding
by WriterOnAMission
Summary: So I've been watching old Double B episodes and came across this scene and noticed some underlying silent dialogue going on, enjoy! :D


Walking out of the office I noticed Danny talking to Stephen and immediately stepped in

"Oh Danny boy," I called grabbing his attention as Stephen sulked off to wipe down the bar again.

Danny turned and acknowledged me with a nod "Hey," He greeted gruffly

"Hey, you alright mate what you doing here?" I asked nonchalantly but making sure I looked interested, the rules of social interactions with Mr Houston tired me so.

"Pleasure beats business every time," He told me with a smirk. At the same time Stephen bent to get more glasses from under the bar.

Ah no doubt here to see Jacqui, his new woman of the week. I hope she's careful for her own safety. No woman is safe with Danny Houston that's for sure.

"Meeting Jacqui," He continued

"Ah how's that going?" I inquired again making sure I looked interested but at the same time not to invasive, that is a very bad route to go down with Danny. If he thinks you are prying he will take a turn for the worse as far as his mood is concerned.

"What do you think, if she wasn't up to much I would have chucked her out mid session," He explained laughing

That's right, laugh along, and pretend to be amused by his crude depiction of his exploits with Jacqui McQueen. Keep the focus on Danny, not on Rhys who is looking utterly disgusted by this comment. And definitely not on Stephen who is standing idly by the door wiping his hand with his cloth, idiot.

"Keep the change," Danny uttered to Rhys throwing him some coins. Just at that moment Rae walked in the door making Stephen brighten up straight away and a wave of annoyance hit me. But I had to make sure I kept my attention on Danny, I really did not want him to suspect anything. Especially anything that hadn't happened….yet.

"Hiya," I heard Stephen say as Danny went on about Jacqui, I think

"So why haven't you called?" Rae asked in her annoying voice that made me think of nails on a blackboard.

"Well I've been working haven't I, anyway I knew you'd come eventually," Stephen answered walking off, emphasising the latter of sentence for my benefit. I could tell he was showing me how much he took in and put to practice from the advice I had given him.

As the train of Stephen and Rae walked by, Danny broke off from what he was saying and took a look at Rae, at least I hope he was looking at Rae and not taking in what the pair were actually talking about. He also took a quick look at me as Stephen passed. I took the look to mean _stupid kids_ and I was sticking to that view.

"Well I didn't say I'd definitely come," Rae insisted stopping in front of the bar

"Oh yeah, playing hard to get," Stephen smirked laughing

Do not notice how that little smirk makes you feel, concentrate on Danny who was now taking an interest in the duo's conversation but not so much that he forgets to boost his own ego and talk about what new ventures he's up to.

Rae just looks away not wanting to answer Stephen's question, indicating that she was obviously trying her hardest to play hard to get. Stephen can tell her discomfort so moves on "So how's it working back at Relish?" He questioned

"Yeah it's okay, would have been nice of you to show your face though," She moaned

Blah blah blah, she makes me sick

Suddenly Danny notices a pretty brunette at the other end of the bar by herself and I spot a potential scapegoat.

"Well you don't know how hard he's been working me," Stephen exclaimed pointing to me

Shit, I could see Danny's eyes widen with that statement as well as my own, this was not good and was gonna land me in a very awkward position if I didn't do something now. I turned back to leave but Danny stared me down, making me stay stock still. The girl from the end of the bar got up to leave and with Danny still staring at me, almost like he was waiting for an explanation, I made my move.

"Hey are you off?" I asked her

She turned around apparent agitation clear across her face "Well yes considering my friends haven't bothered to show up,"

"Have another drink on me," I offered looking over at Stephen briefly, seemingly deep in conversation I turned away.

"alright, thanks," She replied back tracking in to the club

Phew, this should save me

Later I found myself stuck with this girl, India, as she babbled on about her family I watched Stephen laugh with Rae, I watched every muscle move in that young body. The feelings swamped me again and I tried my hardest to suppress them.

"I'm sorry am I boring you?" India asked breaking me from my day dream

"Oh no Sorry, just making sure the employees are doing their work,"

"Ah I see, one eye on the workers at all times," She sussed

"Something like that," I replied taking the empty glasses to the bar

Yeah something like that…


End file.
